Darkness at the con
by IamKix
Summary: Who knew Daisuke Niwa would show up at an anime con! What will happen!
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

**I do not own D.N. Angel**

Kate yawned waking up one morning, the light shone brightly through her window. Slowly she got up and looked at the calendar, it was August the 10th. After observing the note that read, "ANIME CON" she gasped and looked at the time; 1:30

"Mom!" She yelled throwing on her Krad cosplay and running out of the room like her life depended on it.

"We have to go! The autographs are about to start!."

**(A.N. i don't like Krad, but the cosplay will make it so much more interesting :D)**

"Alright, alright." Her mom sighed and grabbed her car keys as she headed outside.

Whit nudged on Daisuke waking him up.

"What is it?" Daisuke groaned, and then noticed that he wasn't in his room.

'Where are we?' Dark wondered.

'How should I know?' Daisuke answered

"Nice cosplay." Someone told Daisuke as they walked by.

Daisuke looked puzzled at the person as they walked away, "Cosplay..?"

'Who knows.'

'That isn't helping Dark.'

Dark didn't answer.

Daisuke sighed the stood up looking around, he saw a badge on the ground and picked it up, "It says Daisuke Niwa... must be mine." He muttered putting on the badge that would allow him in the con.

"Hey!" Someone called, causing Daisuke to turn around to look at him.

"Aren't you excited about meeting the voice actors?" They asked excitedly.

"There's voice actors here?" Daisuke wondered.

"You didn't know?" They gasped in horror.

"Um, no sorry." Daisuke said.

'Hey she's cute.' Dark noted

'Be quiet dark!'

"You've seen D.N. Angel right?" They asked, trying to make sure.

"No."

"...Then why are you- Oh! I see! You're in character!" The fan girl squealed, "That's so cool!"

"...I am?"

"Yup! Now come on let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the con. "You have to meet my friend Kate! She loves D.N. Angel too!"

"Ah- wait!" Daisuke begged as he got dragged along..

Kate sighed relieved as they go there. "Thanks mom!

"No problem." Her mom said then handed her 5 twenty dollar bills, "don't spend it all at once! And call me when you're ready to come back home!"

"I'll be staying the night!" Kate warned then ran out of the car and into the convention center.

'It's Krad!' Dark said with alarm, 'change into me!'

Daisuke started running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The girl who never gave him her name called.

Daisuke hid in the boy's bathroom, ran into a stall, then took out Riku's picture to transform into dark.

"Right, now time to go say hello to that beautiful young lady." Dark said very well knowing that Kate wasn't the real Krad.

'Dark!' Daisuke complained

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**I know it's a little short... but my wrist is hurting and I'm writing this on my phone at school atm. Meh please review, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer! It's a promise!**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 2**

**Kidnapped!**

**Thank you phantomson****ic for adding to your favorites! **

**Oh and I do not own D.N. Angel**

Dark walked smugly out of the bathroom, proud of himself for tricking Daisuke so he'd be able to talk to 'the cute lady.' Dark looked around, wondering where she was, and then after a moment saw her talking to the girl dressed up as Krad. After a small shrug to himself, due to the fact he was debating if meeting a Krad fan girl would be /okay/, he walked over. "Hi, awesome cosplay." He said, wondering exactly what a cosplay was, and if it was the right thing to say.

**(A.N. I'm on my computer now, so I'll type more :3. I'll try to write as much as possible!)**

Kate turned around, and looked into Dark's eyes, "Wow… If Dark was real you'd be him… Where'd you get that cosplay?" she asked envious that his 'cosplay' was soooo much better than hers.

"…My mom made it." Dark said after a moment of thinking.

'Darkkkk what are you doinggggg?' Daisuke complain, but of course Dark ignored him.

"Your mom is amazing!" Kate gawked; silently wishing her Mom would make her a cosplay. Unfortunately her mom was too busy.

"Uh, yea I guess." Dark said, not understanding just how import cosplay was to Kate.

"Oh, so what's your name? Mine is Kate!"

'Dark, what are we going to do?'

"My name is Dark Mousy." Dark said without even hesitating.

"YOU'RE IN CHARCTER JUST LIKE THAT NIWA GUY!" Kate's friend fangirled, then attempted to glomp Dark, but missing due to a quick sidestep. "Owwww my face." She moaned before knocking out cold on the floor.

Dark sweat dropped, thinking that maybe if she wasn't insane then she'd be cute. 'She's so annoying!' he told Daisuke.

'That's mean Dark!' Daisuke sighed

'So?'

"…I'm sorry about my friend Hailey. She just loves D.N. Angel so much! She even tried sneaking into my house to steal my cosplay!" Kate smiled

"How'd you catch her?" Dark asked

"Oh, she was tripping down the stairs and woke me up." Kate said simply.

"So… what do you do at this place anyways?" Dark asked looking around.

"Is this your first con?" Kate asked

"Yea." Dark said, "Oh what's your name?"

"Oh mine? Mine is Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate." Dark said, and then realized he was talking to a Krad fangirl. It would be his duty to make her like him! "Oh, why do you like Krad?"

"I don't know. He just makes it interesting." Kate explained.

"Speak of the devil." Dark said grimly as screams were heard at the other side of the anime con.

"What do you mean?" Kate said clearly confused.

"I guess it's hard to explain… Come on Whit!" Dark shouted.

"Kyu!" Whit said then turned into Dark's wings.

Kate's eyes widened in amazement, "…You…. You're really Dark!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I am! I don't look like this for nothing!" Dark said then flew off to where Krad was.

Kate watched in amazement as Dark flew off. Then suddenly felt a pang of guilt, 'He probably hates me since I wearing a Krad cosplay…'

Kate glanced at her friend, then to where Dark had flew off. "Sorry Hailey!" she said, then ran the direction that Dark went, leaving her friend on the ground behind her

"Dark!" Krad snarled as he came into view. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that ugly face of yours!"

Dark snorted, "My face is 1000 times better than yours."

**(I totally agree with you Dark 3)**

Krad started firing beams at Dark using his white feather.

'It turns out he really was here huh?' Daisuke sighed

"Be quiet! I need to focus!" Dark shouted, avoiding Krad's attacks.

People were recording the scene from a safe distance, some fangirling (Or guying) their heads off. (I mean literally :D)

Kate rushed to the scene, throwing off her wig. "Come on Dark! You can do it!" she called, hoping that he'd realize that she actually like him more than dark. It was just the Krad cosplay was cheaper since he was less popular.

**(A.N. I don't know if that's actually true. Don't take my word on it!)**

Krad glanced over then got an idea. He swooped down, knocked out Kate and flew off with her.

"Kate!" Dark shouted, then flew off after Krad, but sadly lost track of him.

**That was like… a bit longer… Sorry I have to get off the comp now, so I'll write more tomorrow.**

**I'm also very sorry for the cliff hanger. But unfortunately I can't write more tonight :P**

**Fresh ideas for tomorrow!**

**Meh, took me forever to find out how to add a chapter! XD**

**Also thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. The first Oracle

Chapter 3

I do not own D.

The first Oracle

"We have to find her Daisuke!" Dark said flying around, and looking for Krad.

'Maybe you could ask her friend Hailey for help. She probably knows the area a lot more than us.'

"That's a good idea... how about you do it." Dark said flying toward an area full of trees so no one would notice him. "It is your idea after all. Good luck finding her! Oh and if you need my help to find her I win!" Dark said mischievously before letting Daisuke take over.

"Dark." Daisuke complained, "That's not fair!"

'...'

"Oh great, now he's ignoring me..." Daisuke sighed. "Well I guess I better get started.

"Looking for Kate?" An old man said from behind him.

Daisuke jumped and turned around, "who are you?" He asked shocked.

(Oh btw. I'm currently in my lavi/bookman Jr. From -man cosplay. Gettin ready for an anime con :3. Maybe dark will come real :D. Jk sadly that won't happen. :( )

"That's for you to find out Phantom Theif, or should I say Daisuke." The man pointed his wrinkling finger.

"How do you.-"

"In order to find Kate you must find the 3 oracles. The first one is the oracle of Hope. The second one is the oracle of life... and the last is the oracle of the death."

"How do I find them?" Daisuke asked.

"That's also for you to find out, good luck." The old man said before walking away, using his wooden cane for support.

"Wait!" Daisuke said, then attempted to run forward, but tripped. Daisuke shook his head as he woke up, "huh? Where'd he go...?"

(I know. This is probably a lame idea :P but I don't want to have writers block for too long! I actually made this up as I go :D)

Daisuke sighed, "I wonder where the first oracle is..."

'So you're not finding Hailey anymore?' Dark asked

"No, of course not!"

'I win!' Dark cheered

"That's not fair!" Daisuke complained, "Besides, we don't need to find her, so it should be fine that we don't find her."

'Fine, but if you need my help to find the first oracle, then I win.' Dark warned.

"I already know who the first oracle is. We just need to find him." Daisuke said, wondering where the old man exactly went.

Okay so... Dark wasn't at the con... but we got Mae Hughes to say "Roy... seeing you in that mini skirt... you just look dead sexy." Or something on the lines of that o.o"  
>Anyways...<p>

'Wait- your saying the oracle is the old man. Pft yeah right.'

"Then how would he know about oracle 1, 2, ad 3?" Daisuke asked

Dark didn't answer upset that he was wrong and Daisuke was right.

Daisuke sighed, "He has to be somewhere!" Then he started wondering around the small forest area.

A mouse squeaked at him, though the mouse was... strange. It looked like it was made out of the wind, and its eyes were red.

Daisuke blinked looking at it.

The mouse squeaked again and started running off. "Eh! Wait!" Daisuke yelled chasing after it.

The mouse squeaked as it ran, leading Daisuke to some place.

Daisuke continued chasing after it, he silently hoped he wouldn't- Daisuke fell. "Ow" he muttered then got up and started chasing the mouse again, which had waited for him.

(It seems too peaceful... not for long :D)

'Daisuke! Watch out!' Dark yelled just as an arrow soared over his head.

'There are traps!' Daisuke realized and started running more carefully, attempting to avoid the traps.

Daisuke jumped over a pit of knifes, which would've killed him if he fell.

The mouse squeaked of approval, glad that someone had actually made it as far as Daisuke had for once. Most of the people died on the first arrow.

Suddenly Daisuke saw an amulet flash right in front of him. He then heard a cry of pain from Dark then silence. "Dark?" Daisuke gasped  
>(Darkkkk noooooo D: )<p>

Daisuke stopped and looked around wondering where the amulet went. "Dark!" He shouted. After a few moments of searching for the forest, and forgetting about the rat he saw an old man, and not just any old man, looking at a silver amulet.

Sensing Daisuke's presence the old man looked up, "it seems you fell right into the rat's trap." He sighed

"But... I thought that maybe..." Daisuke blinked wondering just what the rat made of wind had wanted.

"Your friend Dark Mousy is in here you know. If he stays in for 5 hours the rat will have eaten his soul."

"How do we get him out of there!" Daisuke instantly asked.

"That's for you to find out." The man informed him.

"But aren't you an oracle? Shouldn't you give me a hint?"

"I am not the 1st 2nd or 3rd oracle. The oracle is near though." He told Daisuke

"I guess to save Dark... I have to go inside the amulet and get him... is the Oracle in there as well?"

The old man nodded, then said, "Good luck." Before he handed him the amulet.

Daisuke was sucked into the amulet, though going in willingly he remembered the real truth, and not the fake truth the amulet was telling him.

Daisuke looked around wondering where he was. He was in a huge white room with a broken window. The floor was cracked and the room was full of dust and cobwebs. He walked over and looked out of the broken window.

For miles and miles he saw broken gravel. "Where in the world are you Dark..?" Daisuke asked then look around the room until he found a secret entrance. "Maybe he's in here..."

(So far a longer chapter :D)

As soon as Daisuke walked in an alarm sounded and the exit closed almost instantly.

"How did you find this place? I though I made it so that your min- oh... who are you?" Dark asked stepping to view.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa... don't you remember Dark?"

"How do you know my name?" Dark asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because... you're a curse to the Niwa family and you were taken into this amulet."

Dark took a moment to think about what he said, and thankfully since the amulets power was weak he remembered. "Oh. I remember now." Dark said, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"We have to find the oracle first!" Daisuke said.

"...The oracles here?" Dark asked

Daisuke nodded.

"Damn I guess we have no choice then. Let's go find the Oracle."

(Hope you enjoyed that chapter :P I've been working on it for a while actually ^.^') 


End file.
